


Here To Stay

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson Is a Dick, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Dating, M/M, Male Slash, Romantic Fluff, Sleep, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have a rest on a bridge after Sherlock looses his cool after bumping into Anderson on their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

 

 

“The stars are so gorgeous out here tonight. Even the clouds are not heavy in the sky.” John said. John and Sherlock stood on a bridge overlooking the night sky. Sherlock did not say a word and just kept looking forward, staring out into the distance. He was still a bit pissed and upset off at what happened a lit bit ago. At the restaurant, they bumped into Anderson while they were on their date. Towards the end, it ended up with Sherlock yelling at him to the point where he could not even hear himself and then ran out of there, trying not to show his tears at the same time. Sherlock was not at fault for this because Anderson was the one who would not leave them and him alone in the first place. John paid for the meal and caught up with Sherlock, who stood away from the window, trying not to sob. John suggested that they go for a walk to cool off and try to get Sherlock's mind off of what happened. They stopped on on a bridge to rest for a few minutes. Sherlock became more calmer since then but it still was on his mind.

“Honey?” John asked. Sherlock looked down. 

“Stupid Anderson.” Sherlock muttered to himself but John heard it.

“Sherlock, please do not let him get to you. He's an idiot and is not worth the stress or your time.” John told him.

“Anderson is not exactly the reason for why I just said that, John.” Sherlock said.

“Oh? What is it?'” John asked. Sherlock sighed.

“After I realized that I made a huge arse of myself, I suddenly realized that I might have embarrassed or upset you.” Sherlock told him. Before John could say any thing back to him, he heard a sniffle coming from Sherlock.

“It is just that I do not want to lose you, John! I am so sorry!” Sherlock exclaimed, now in tears, worried about what might happen next.. Sherlock blushed but still had tears flowing down his cheeks as he felt John put his body against and wrap his arm around him, pulling him closer.

“You're not going to lose me because I am not going anywhere. No matter what happens and things will and do happen. We are only human after all and it is not always easy to be one.” John told him. Sherlock's eyes widened and he felt John nuzzle him then stopped, still holding himself against Sherlock. Sherlock moved his head to look down at John and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you.” Sherlock told him after he stopped, still looking down at John.

“I love you, too and always will.” John said to him. Sherlock smiled and began to feel calm once again. Both John and Sherlock took a deep breath and looked at each other then kissed again for a several seconds before stopping again. Both of them then looked up at the sky.

“By the way, stars may be gorgeous but they are not the most gorgeous thing and/or being I have seen to tonight.” Sherlock piped up, letting John know he did hear his statement earlier.

“Really? What else is there?” John said, looking around. Sherlock suddenly rubbed one of John's cheek. John turned his head to look back at him and saw Sherlock, smiling at him.

“ _You_. My Dear Watson .” Sherlock answered. John smiled and Sherlock kissed him again. Sherlock then held John's hand in his.

“I hope I didn't make our a date a total disaster.” Sherlock said.

“No. Not at all. In fact, I think it went pretty well, to be honest. Plus, you shouldn't let that one incident bring you down. Anderson is a dickhead and needs to shut his face. I still had a great time regardless.” John said back. Sherlock looked at John.

“Do you want to head home now or do you still want to do something? It's only 7:30.” Sherlock asked. John held Sherlock's hand a bit tighter.

“How about we continue our walk for a little bit more and then we can go back to the flat and watch a movie or something.” John said. Sherlock really liked that idea.

“You lead the way, Darling.” Sherlock said. Both men turned around and then continued walking down the bridge and the street until they reach the flat then went inside. As they reached the floor and got to their door, Sherlock and John stopped to unlock it. Sherlock then opened up the door and John went in first then Sherlock followed him inside from behind and shut it. They put on their nightclothes and then watched the movie they picked out. Though...the two of them did not make it too far into the movie because they suddenly were too busy making out to even concentrate on watching it. After they finished making out, Sherlock and John decided to just turn off the movie and cuddle on the couch for the rest of the time. John eventually ended up falling asleep after a little bit. Not too long after, Sherlock started to feel sleepy himself and he did not want to wake up John so he was just going to sleep on the couch with him tonight. As he began to drift off, Sherlock got more comfy and kissed the top of John's head.

“I love you, John and I am always going to be here for you. ...Goodnight, my love.” Sherlock whispered to him before he finally fell asleep.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 

 


End file.
